


i closed my mouth and spoke to you in a hundred silent ways

by kenmaniacc



Series: take me behind every curtain of your heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, i don’t know, i just have way too many hcs for them, tenderness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/pseuds/kenmaniacc
Summary: “if you steal the blankets, i am going to put my cold feet on you.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: take me behind every curtain of your heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874338
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	i closed my mouth and spoke to you in a hundred silent ways

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i can’t put in words how excited i am to be posting something on this fandom since i’ve been reading so many beautiful works for so long, especially since i’ll be starting with matsuhana!!  
> this is the first part of a series of ficlets and i took the title from a quote of the author rumi!  
> hope you enjoy it, feedback is appreciated! 🌻

"if you steal the blankets, i am going to put my cold feet on you." the voice came muffled against the nape of his neck, groggy, to which he blinked whilst deciding that closing his eyes was to his best interest.

as he did so, he could faintly remember of a hot summer in august, he and his father sitting at the swing chairs at the porch, the smell of the dinner his mom was cooking inside lingering in the air. she had just entered the kitchen actually, after smacking matsukawa’s dad on the head for a problem he didn’t care to fully understand, his dad responding with nothing more than a “yes, honey” while hiding the pain with a squint of his eyes before going back to smoke.

issei had just stared at his face in silence with half lidded eyes, waiting for an explanation for the absence of some sort of counter attack, but the man only kept gazing the horizon as the sunset approached, all warm tones.

“you wanna know the secret to a long lasting relationship, son?” when he talked like that he seemed awfully old and pretentious, especially considering the smoke escaping from his lips.

“not particularly.” and it was true, it just seemed like something very distant to his sixteen year old self and he knew bullshit was coming either way.

“silence. they are _always_ right.”

issei lifted one eyebrow, waiting for some sort of elaboration. to it’s lack, he merely drifted his attention back to his tennesse williams’ book, which was as pretentious as his father’s mannerisms and cigarettes.

now though, with maki ready to smack _him_ in the head, he felt like he understood a little bit.

they weren’t exactly in a relationship, the lack of labels fitting their oddness as a glove. even so he just knew, somehow, that they would be like that until they were old and grey — arguing about hogged blankets and what not.

“i know you aren’t sleeping, issei, you were fondling my ass just now. i am serious, i am going to put my cold feet on you.” makki said it on a lazy but pretty serious lilt, because matsun knew that takahiro was the most honest when he was sleepy.

and he was a savage, capable of such cruelty like that.

“ _ah_ , caught in the act i guess?” he quipped lightly, a small smile already curving his lips, the hand on his belly caressing the place gently despite all threats coming from their owner.

“you are such a fuck.” he felt small teeth biting lightly at his neck, flinching a bit, throaty and soft laughter giving new colors to their room. “seriously, can you please not hog the blankets? i get really cold.”

now it was a pout, lips pressing softly to the place where now he had new indentations on his skin. for the fourth time that night, issei resisted the urge to turn around and hold him instead but he had promised makki that he could be the big spoon today.

overwhelmed with fondness, he lifted a hand to reach behind and pet soft pastel pink locks, sighing in resignation.

long lasting, was it? now it sounded _close_ , to the grasp of his fingers, as warm as the sunset on his back.

“ _yes, dear._ ” he promised, and he should’ve known, his dad was also always right.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was one short sweet ride! come talk matsuhana hcs with me on twitter, i am @kenmaniacc!! 🌻


End file.
